Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: Harry and Draco are away for a date weekend. Just some pure fluffy goodness with some Australian thrown into the mix - and pumpkin spice lattes. A fluffy little oneshot just to let my readers know I'm still thinking about them!


"Pumpkin spice, really, Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry glared at the blond sitting across from him. "I ordered yours with extra whipped cream."

Draco smirked at the blush that now decorated Harry's face. It made Harry scowl harder, until Draco slid his gloved hand across the table and laid it on top of Harry's.

Harry smiled at Draco and clenched his fingers around Draco's hand. The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence, listening to the busy chatter of the muggle café they were in. Their waitress came back with a menu, smiling down at them as she took in their clasped hands.

"Would you two gentlemen like to try our daily special? It's the cherry ripe cheesecake, and personally it's my favourite dessert." Said the waitress, pulling out her notebook and getting ready to take their food order.

Draco looked at Harry and the brunet had to muffle a laugh at the delight in his partner's eyes. Draco's entire face had changed, and he was nodding slightly at the waitress.

"Could we have two slices of cheesecake please?" Harry asked knowing that his lover wouldn't be able to control himself and would order the entire thing.

True to his dessert-loving nature, Draco's shoulders slumped slightly, and he began to pout at Harry and the waitress. Harry and the waitress shared a knowing look, and with a flip of her notebook, the girl scurried away. Draco's bottom lip quivered, and Harry prepared himself to be put through another one of his lover's bids for more dessert. To his amazement, Draco's lip stopped quivering as he looked up and his eyes focussed on something behind Harry's head.

Harry moved his head backwards and saw their waitress coming back to them carrying a tray with two jumbo cups and two plates balanced on it. She placed the tray on the table, accidentally nudging Harry and Draco's hands apart – not that either of them became upset, they were too focussed on the food in front of them.

"One jumbo pumpkin spice latte with extra whip," said the waitress pointing it out and setting it down in front of Draco when he motioned, "and an extra-large slice of cherry ripe cheesecake."

Draco's eyes widened, and his stomach gave an audible growl as he took in the slice of cheesecake. Harry smirked at his lover and moved the tray for the waitress to set down his own latte and cheesecake. Neither man noticed as she picked up the tray and left them, they only had eyes for the cheesecake.

The slices of cheesecake took up almost all the room on the plate. The top of the cheesecake was covered in whipped cream and cherries were placed on top. Under the garnish was a thin layer of dark chocolate. The size of the slices astonished them, but it was the inside of the cheesecake that had them mesmerized. The cherry ripe cheesecake was pink with chunks of chocolate spread through it at random, and cherries dotted the inside. The edges of the dessert had cut cherries poking out from it where they had been sitting between slices. The crust, not that either man cared all that much, was made up of a traditional biscuit base for cheesecakes and pulverised pieces of multiple cherry ripe chocolate bars.

Draco instantly went for his fork and used it to cut off the very tip of his cheesecake. Bringing it to his face, he smelt it and closed his eyes as he began to eat it. Harry watched the emotions flicker on his lover's face and snorted when Draco started to rock side to side very slowly. That was his happy dance, and he only did that when he had something delicious in his mouth.

Harry was more interested in tasting his pumpkin spice latte and finding out how different it was from the ones he was used to at home. Having had pumpkin juice every day whilst being a student at Hogwarts, pumpkin spice latte's never phased Harry. He did enjoy discovering places that had done terrific jobs and popping there every now and then to indulge himself – so long as it was the right time of year. Lifting his mug to his face, Harry stuck out his tongue to scoop up some of the wiped cream and got some of the nutmeg and cream. He sighed in happiness, his eyes closing as he swallowed the spicy coldness and then he sipped the coffee.

The noise of the café ceased to exist as taste exploded in his mouth. The warmth of the coffee mixed with the cold of the whipped cream, creating a fire and ice sensation. The pumpkin spices intermingled with each other recreating the flavour that he remembered from Hogwarts. Memories flooded through Harry's brain, of nights spent curled in front of the fire during winter; mornings and afternoons trying to desperately get warm before having to leave the common room; the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor common room when everybody was cold and waiting impatiently for the fire to warm them up; all of the nights at home with Draco with their limbs entwined on the shag rug they got to put especially in front of their fireplace.

Draco calling out Harry's name made him jump and his eyes opened, quickly darting over the Muggles in the café trying to assess where the danger was coming from. A particularly hard squeeze on his hand drew his eyes and he saw Draco's silver threaded mitten clutching his gold threaded one. Harry raised his head to Draco and snorted when he saw the cream around his lover's mouth.

Draco's face was softened by the fond loving look he was sending to Harry. They both stared at each other and smiled, before going back to their food and drink. Harry didn't tell Draco about the cream on his face, which was okay because Draco didn't tell him about the cream on his.

Both men thoroughly enjoyed their meal, letting out small sighs of pleasure every few moments when they were eating or drinking. Harry could barely get through half of his cheesecake, and easily gave it over to Draco who had devoured his own in minutes. Their pumpkin spice lattes were not dissimilar to the ones that they had at home, but there was something about them that they weren't able to identify as being different.

After a while of them sitting at their table and people watching, their waitress walked over and asked them if there was anything else they would like. Harry and Draco both commented in the negative and she told them they could pay at the counter. The pair looked around and finally noticed that the café had steadily increased in population as they were caught in their own daydreams. They both stood up and automatically held hands with each other as they made their way to the counter. Harry had to drop Draco's hand to get his wallet out and didn't see the frantic two second silent conversation between Draco and the waitress. Needless to say, the waitress only smiled at Harry whilst he paid and didn't point out to either men that they had cream all over their faces.

Once they had paid, Harry and Draco linked fingers again and made their way through the café, being smiled at by random strangers. They smiled back and finally made it outside into the crisp air. Draco shivered at the temperature and rubbed at his arm. Harry moved them out of the way of the traffic coming from the door and wrapped Draco in his arms. Draco's breath smelt of cherries and chocolate and spiced pumpkin, all of which drew Harry's lips closer and closer to his partners. They kissed for a long moment. Their tongues battled for dominance but neither gave in. Finally, Harry and Draco parted, their lips red and swollen. The air between their faces steamed as they panted in sync with each other.

"You've got cream all over –"

"Do you realise that cream is still darker than your skin –"

Both men laughed as they talked over each other. Glancing around, they subtly used their wands to cast warming charms on themselves and cleaning charms to their faces. Shockingly, it was Harry who had the most cream on his face. Draco snorted as Harry sneezed when the charm cleaned his nostril, apparently a chunk of cream had gotten lodged in there.

Breaking from their hug, they held hands and walked down the street to the crossing. Making sure no cars were coming, they walked across the road to the park. The leaves of most of the trees were still green, but there were some trees that were halfway through shedding their leaves. Harry pulled Draco over to a particularly lush part of the ground and both men laid back to look up at the canopy above them. The green and gold leaves intermingled in this part of the park, something they had discovered the day before during their explorations.

"Harry?" asked Draco a while later.

"Mmm?" replied Harry sleepily.

"Can we come to Australia more often? I love it here." Draco said, turning onto his side to look at his lover.

Harry heard the leaves rustling under Draco and turned to see him. Draco was laying on his side, one hand propping up his head and the other one playing in amongst the leaves. He also had a large maple leaf stuck to the back of his head. Harry grinned at him and nodded.

"Of course love, we can come here any date weekend that you want." Harry said. "In fact, I think we should probably come here every spring at home."

Draco snorted. "You just want to have your thrill with their pumpkin spice lattes."

Harry grinned cheekily. "Admit it, you loved yours. That cheesecake though… that is something worth coming back here for. I don't think Molly could even make something half as good as that café."

Draco groaned at the mention of the cheesecake. He rubbed his stomach and closed his eyes. "I don't think even Ron could eat two full servings of it. Even though he is a guts."

"Oi! That's my best mate you're talking about there." Harry said, lightly thumping Draco on the arm.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Draco said, smiling innocently.

Harry laughed and launched himself at Draco awkwardly, knocking them both backwards on to the ground. Draco laughed as Harry started to tickle him mercilessly, knees on either side of Draco's hips and his hands working on Draco's sides. Harry laughed at Draco's feeble attempts to push him off, and when Draco finally gave in, Harry couldn't help but look down at the man he loved and smile even though his cheeks were hurting.

Sometimes you just had to enjoy the little things in life.

_**Hi all! Just a quick Drarry that I wrote because it's autumn here in Australia and I wanted fluffy Drarry. I hope I managed to capture the taste of a pumpkin spice latte – I've never had one before as they're not a big thing outside of Starbucks here. I did find a recipe for a homemade version, and it's really good but I reckon the real deal is better. I hope you all like this little fic, and love the cuteness shown between the two boys like I do. It's only a oneshot, but it is just over 1800 words, so I hope it whets some appetites out there! If you want, please let me know what you think of the story in the reviews **____** Happy reading! Xx Rav3n_Owl **_


End file.
